Memento
by barakei
Summary: Un dono che ritorna ad allieviare la sofferenza, il simbolo di un legame che trascende la vita e la morte. Dedicato ad Aiolos, oggi è il suo compleanno.


_**Memento**_.

La pioggia continuava a cadere fitta e incessante. Non erano poi tanto dissimili da vere e proprie lacrime, quelle gocce che il cielo riversava e che fredde cadevano sulla terra sacra ad Atena.

La fanciulla divina aveva da poco finito di officiare una cerimonia solenne, circondata dai suoi sacri guerrieri e dalle poche persone alle quali era concesso vivere in quel luogo, ai più ignoto.

A uno a uno, i partecipanti si accingevano a lasciare il piccolo cimitero, posto appena fuori le mura del Santuario; mesti e silenziosi, per non guastare la sacralità del momento che sembrava permeare tutto: dalla terra bruna e umida, all'aria frizzante di quella giornata d'autunno, ai gesti rituali dei presenti. La stessa pioggia, che cadeva così abbondante dalla volta imbrunita da pesanti nuvole grigie, scivolava sul suolo senza quasi fare rumore.

Uno a uno, i sacri guerrieri della dea si accingevano a tornare nelle loro antiche dimore. Uno a uno passavano accanto al giovane Leone, che invece se ne stava ancora fermo ed immobile, come ipnotizzato. Circondato da un vuoto che la pioggia, le lacrime, la vista di una sola lapide allargavano attorno, e dentro, di lui.

Uno a uno passavano accanto ad Aiolia, non riuscendo a dire al giovane niente che potesse confortarlo nel suo silenzioso commiato. Solo Milo volle tentare. In fondo, aveva appena sepolto in quella terra l'amato compagno, e poteva ben comprendere il dolore senza fondo in cui l'altro era immerso. Solo Milo provò a rintracciare dentro di sé parole semplici e sincere, per esprimere lo sconforto suo e dell'amico appena ritrovato. Ma lo sguardo di Aiolia, cercato, non si posò su quello dello Scorpione, che non trovò nessuna parola, sincera o semplice, da rivolgergli. Solo, gli posò la mano su una spalla, stringendola con forza quasi a trasmettergli i suoi pensieri.

Tristi come quelli di Aiolia.

Ultima a muoversi fu la divina fanciulla, scortata da due giovani ancelle che la riparavano dall'acqua come meglio potevano. Ma prima di andare Saori si fermò innanzi al giovane che se ne stava immobile, come incapace di lasciare quella semplice lapide da pochi istanti lì posta.

Aiolia, gli occhi sbarrati e fissi sul freddo marmo innanzi a sé, era come pietrificato, un tutt'uno con quella lastra di pietra su cui era inciso il nome ed il grado di suo fratello. Non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lì neanche per un istante. Eppure in quella cerimonia breve, e alquanto spartana, la tomba di suo fratello non aveva accolto nessun corpo, ed era rimasta dolorosamente vuota.

Non come le altre, destinate ad ricevere e proteggere le spoglie mortali dei giovani sacri guerrieri morti nella guerra del Santuario. La tomba di Aiolos non era stata neanche scavata, nulla vi poteva essere sepolto, eppure la dea aveva fortemente voluto che vi fosse anche per lui una cerimonia che ne ricordasse la scomparsa, che ne celebrasse le gesta. Ed Aiolia era rimasto lì, di fronte alla lapide del fratello, i pugni stretti, gli occhi senza vita ferocemente posati sulla pietra liscia. Le gocce di pioggia sul suo volto, confuse con le sue lacrime.

Neanche una volta il suo sguardo aveva sfiorato la tomba posta a fianco, la tomba di Saga che avrebbe riposato per sempre accanto al ricordo di Aiolos.

Saori si avvicinò al guerriero, al ragazzo smarrito; con un semplice gesto del capo chiese alle giovani che ancora la riparavano dalla pioggia di andare, di lasciarli soli. E così rimase accanto al suo guerriero più fedele e miserabile. L'acqua era fredda, ma la fanciulla poco se ne curava, e dopo un po' il giovane uomo che come statua immobile e distante se ne stava solo, immerso in un dolore muto e senza rimedi, si decise infine a voltarsi verso di lei. Incontrando gli occhi della sua dea, quelli di Aiolia non poterono non ricambiare lo sguardo pietoso, e tentò il giovane di abbozzare un sorriso che gli morì, però, all'istante sulle belle labbra malgrado le sue buone intenzioni.

_È finita_, pensava, _ora Aiolos è davvero morto. _

_Ora forse potrà riposare in pace,_ avrebbe voluto pensare, avrebbe voluto convincersene.

_È così_, gli avrebbe risposto la sua dea, _ora Aiolos riposa in pace, ora che sono tornata, anche grazie a lui, al suo sacrificio. Ora Aiolos può riposare in pace, perché tu ora ti poni in mia difesa, nobile Aiolia_.

Ed era vero, era tutto vero.

Tuttavia, anche lei lo sapeva: l'unico che non avrebbe mai avuto pace, che non avrebbe mai trovato davvero pace era proprio Aiolia. Stringeva i pugni, il Leone d'oro. Forte, fortissimo, fino a farsi male perché spesso un dolore più piccolo, ma presente, dona l'illusione di offuscare un dolore ben più grande, ma passato; proprio come una piccola bugia nasconde a volte una più grande menzogna.

Stringeva forte i pugni, Aiolia, a contenere un cosmo rabbioso e colmo di desolata mestizia. Come sempre gli era capitato di fare quando il ricordo di Aiolos chiedeva di essere ridestato e rivissuto, in solitudine, e non cacciato via con disprezzo in un angolo buio e inaccessibile della sua memoria. Stringeva forte i pugni, Aiolia, e in un sussurro appena udibile nel fragore della pioggia si rivolse alla sua dea, che pietosa e paziente era lì a confortarlo, in silenzio.

"Tra pochi giorni, sarà il suo compleanno."

"Aiolia! Aiolia!"

Dall'alto della collinetta che sovrastava l'arena, Aiolos cercava con sguardo ansioso il fratello. Il suo richiamo giunse per primo a Saga, che con occhi altrettanto attenti e severi osservava lo svolgersi dell'allenamento mattutino cui i novizi destinati alle corazze d'oro erano sottoposti. Appena levati gli occhi in direzione dell'amico, il giovane santo di Gemini lo vide precipitarsi giù per un sentiero accidentato, e gli bastò l'avvicinarsi dell'agile e svelto Sagittario per avvertire un'insolita incrinatura nel cosmo, a lui tanto familiare, del compagno.

"Aiolos, tutto bene?"

Domandò subito, non appena l'altro gli fu accanto. Ed Aiolos, acquietato come meglio poteva il fiatone per la corsa, prima ancora di rispondere alla domanda posta con tono accorato da Saga, si guardò ancora una volta attorno, e nell'arena, dove poteva scorgere le minute sagome ben note di Milo e degli altri bambini.

Ma non di Aiolia.

"Non è neanche qua."

Sussurrò a se stesso crucciato, e senza neanche corrispondere allo sguardo interrogativo di Saga, prese quest'ultimo per un braccio, delicatamente ma con evidente impazienza, allontanandosi più che poteva dalle orecchie dei piccoli curiosi.

"Hai visto mio fratello?".

"No, qui non è ancora venuto."

"È da questa mattina che lo cerco, ma non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte!"

"Sarà qui nei paraggi."

"Non è da lui sparire senza dirmi niente!"

"Aiolia è un bambino coscienzioso e responsabile, lo sai bene. Forse vuole concentrarsi sugli allenamenti da solo."

"No, me l'avrebbe detto! Deve essergli successo qualcosa!"

Il tono brusco e la voce alterata sorpresero non poco Saga, abituato com'era alla calma serafica che sempre Aiolos sapeva dimostrare, e trasmettere inconsciamente anche lui. Vedere l'amico in preda a quel piccolo attacco di panico lo turbò, ma allo stesso tempo, questo inedito aspetto di Aiolos lo intenerì: il giovane e valoroso guerriero, che impavido si parava innanzi al più pericoloso dei nemici, scopriva ora un lato di umana insicurezza nel temere la sorte del suo piccolo Aiolia.

"Non ti sembra di esagerare, amico mio?"

Saga provò a razionalizzare il timore dell'altro, posando appena una mano sulla spalla tesa del compagno, che accortosi di aver involontariamente esagerato teneva il capo chino, sconsolato.

"Se così fosse, ne saremmo stati avvertiti dalle stelle del Leone, non credi?"

"Si forse hai ragione, però…"

"Se cerchi Aiolia, io so dov'è!"

La vocina squillante che distolse i due giovani guerrieri dai loro ragionamenti apparteneva a Milo, che li stava osservando da un po', curioso, poco distante dai due compagni più anziani; i grandi occhioni vispi e furbi accesi di blu. Il bambino, destata l'attenzione dei due ragazzi, si avvicinò ancora.

"Se cerchi Aiolia, io so dov'è!", ripeté di nuovo, con tono quasi trionfale.

"Davvero?"

Aiolos si piegò sulle ginocchia, portandosi faccia a faccia con quello che era ben presto divenuto il migliore amico di suo fratello; la polvere dell'arena, e la stanchezza degli allenamenti sparsa su tutto il visetto paffuto non ne nascondevano però il solare, contagioso sorriso.

"Sì, ma non posso dirtelo."

"E perché?"

"Perché gli ho promesso che non l'avrei fatto!" rispose innocentemente il piccolo. "Non devi preoccuparti, tornerà presto"

"Tornerà? E da dove?"

"Te l'ho detto, ho promesso, non posso dirtelo!"

"Sai bene che a voi è proibito lasciare il Santuario da soli, se il Grande Sacerdote viene a saperlo sarete puniti entrambi."

"Ma io non mi sono mosso da qua!", protestò logicamente il piccolo Scorpio.

"Se non ci dici dov'è andato Aiolia è come se fossi suo complice."

Anche Saga provò a convincere il piccolo greco, inginocchiandosi a sua volta per portarsi all'altezza del suo giovane compagno.

"Ma se ve lo dico, lui poi si arrabbia con me!"

"Milo, ascoltami", l'Arciere allungò entrambe le mani appoggiandole saldamente sulle spalle del bambino, cinte da due grossi coprispalla di bronzo pieni di ammaccature e crepe, a prova dei duri allenamenti cui era sottoposto assieme ai suoi compagni. "Hai la mia parola che Aiolia non saprà niente, ma ora dimmi dov'è andato. Possono esserci molti pericoli fuori dal Santuario, anche per voi che siete futuri sacri guerrieri."

Le stradine strette e contorte del piccolo villaggio quella mattina erano piene della vitalità tipica dei giorni di mercato. Il vociare alto e strillante, a volte confuso in mille altri rumori, dei venditori; il parlottare fra le donne impegnate nella spesa quotidiana; i bambini che si rincorrevano sfidando i percorsi intricati formati dalle gambe degli adulti, incuranti dei loro giochi innocenti. I profumi e i colori delle merci esposte sulle bancarelle quasi riscaldavano l'aria resa gelidamente pungente da un autunno piuttosto freddo, anche da quelle parti dove il mare si poteva scorgere semplicemente volgendo gli occhi davanti a sé. Verso l'orizzonte dalla linea bianca.

Fra quell'insieme d'esistenze che s'incrociavano per quelle vie antiche, un bambino dai riccioluti capelli biondi si aggirava con fare sicuro, stringendo stretto fra le mani poggiate contro al petto un piccolo sacchetto di carta colorata. Camminava a passo lesto, sul visetto paffuto il rossore delle gote esposte al vento ed un sorriso di soddisfazione per la riuscita di una piccola impresa, che tanto gli stava a cuore di compiere, nonostante la sicura punizione che l'attendeva per aver trasgredito ad una delle regole più severe del Santuario. Ma non era certo quello il momento di pensare al prezzo che avrebbe pagato per la sua piccola marachella, tutti i suoi pensieri erano concentrati nell'immaginare la reazione del fratello. Aiolia fantasticava già dello stupore con cui Aiolos avrebbe appreso il motivo della sua insolita disobbedienza, ma di certo avrebbe accolto quel piccolo dono con gioia.

_Anche se avrei voluto donarti qualcosa di più prezioso._

L'avrebbe di sicuro rimproverato per aver trasgredito alle regole, per averlo fatto stare in ansia. Ed Aiolia avrebbe semplicemente accettato la punizione decisa dal maestro, conscio che dopotutto se la meritava, ma felice per avere finalmente trovato un modo di dimostrare al fratello più grande il suo affetto. Il rimprovero, la punizione, niente importava ora: per la prima volta sarebbe stato lui ad onorare il compleanno del fratello.

Ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Mentre si faceva strada, oltrepassando la folla concitata, urtò senza volerlo contro la schiena di uno sconosciuto, provocandogli una perdita d'equilibrio che quasi lo fece precipitare su di un gruppetto di ragazzini visibilmente più piccoli di lui. Il bambino scusandosi prontamente fece per riprendere il suo cammino, ma l'altro lo trattenne tirandolo dalla corta mantellina di lana grezza che indossava per ripararsi dal freddo di quella mattina. Senza poterlo evitare, il bambino si ritrovò circondato in mezzo al cerchio che quelli gli avevano prontamente creato attorno per chiudergli ogni via d'uscita. Già pregustavano il diversivo inaspettato in quella mattinata fino ad allora uguale a tante altre.

"Potrei passare per favore? Devo andare", chiese gentilmente il piccolo Aiolia.

"Andare?"

Il ragazzo più grande, presumibilmente a capo del gruppetto, gli si avvicinò senza preoccuparsi di nascondere l'aria alquanto torva che si era stampato in faccia.

"No, tu devi restare un po' con noi!"

"Mi dispiace ma devo tornare a casa. Mio fratello mi sta aspettando"

Aiolia cercò di conquistare terreno, ma non gli furono concessi che solo pochi passi, incerti, in avanti.

"Sai cosa hai fatto? Mi hai quasi fatto cadere!"

"Non ti avevo visto perché ero assorto nei miei pensieri. Ti domando ancora scusa"

"Ma come cavolo parli! Sembri uscito da uno di quei libri che ci fanno leggere a scuola!"

Lo schernì il ragazzone, tarchiato e con un bel foro in mezzo agli incisivi. Una smorfia a rivestirgli la bocca impiastricciata di cioccolato e briciole di pane. Intanto gli altri avevano iniziato a sghignazzare malignamente, sempre intorno al piccolo che strattonavano con forza, tirandolo ora da una parte ora dall'altra.

"Io… devo andare!"

Aiolia cercò ancora una volta di farsi largo fra di loro, divincolandosi come meglio poteva. Sapeva di essersi cacciato nei guai, che quelli non l'avrebbero lasciato andare tanto facilmente, ma sapeva anche quanto altrettanto facilmente avrebbe potuto liberarsi di quegli sbruffoni, che ignoravano di avere a che fare con un futuro sacro guerriero della dea Atena.

"Che cos'hai lì?"

Domandò all'improvviso uno dei bulletti che lo tenevano accerchiato, notando quello che Aiolia tentava di nascondere fra le mani.

"Niente!"

"Facci vedere!"

Tutti cominciarono a farsi più vicini, e minacciosi, allungando le mani verso il sacchetto che il bambino stringeva con forza al petto.

"Dai qua!"

Approfittando della ressa di mani e braccia protese verso il bambino, il ragazzone riuscì con uno strattone più deciso degli altri ad afferrare il sacchetto, strappandone la carta dal lato superiore.

"Ridammelo!"

Aiolia allungò prontamente una mano per riacciuffare la sua preziosa busta, ma gli altri dagli spintoni e dalle minacce fino a quel momento solo paventate erano passati a gesti decisamente più concreti, iniziando ad allungargli vari pugni e ceffoni che il piccolo incassava, però, senza reagire.

"Ma che cavolo è sta roba?"

Strappando completamente il misero involucro di carta, il ragazzone ne tirò fuori una lunga striscia di stoffa rossa. Alla vista del nastro estratto dal sacchetto, finito a terra in mille pezzettini colorati svolazzati di qua e di là dal vento pungente di quel mattino, il piccolo greco si scosse ed infine reagì afferrando con forza una delle mani che lo tenevano fermo, riuscendo così a liberarsi dalla presa.

_Doveva essere mio fratello il primo ad aprirlo!_

"Rendimela!"

Intimò il bambino, la cui improvvisa e convinta reazione suscitò non poca meraviglia.

"E se non volessi?"

"Se mi costringerete a farlo, non esiterò a battermi per riavere ciò che è mio!"

"Credi forse di poterci spaventare, marmocchietto?"

Senza altro dire, il piccolo greco si liberò della morsa di quelli che lo circondavano, mostrandosi incredibilmente agile, e forte. Ad uno ad uno i ragazzi che lo avevano prima percosso con facilità, caddero a terra. Era stato così veloce che quelli capirono di essere stati colpiti solo a causa del dolore che avvertivano propagarsi dalle parti su cui il piccolo santo aveva assestato i suoi pugni. Il ragazzone ammutolì di colpo, perdendo dalla bocca ora spalancata per lo stupore, il ghigno che fino a quel momento aveva fieramente mostrato al mondo. Della scena cui aveva appena assistito in realtà non aveva capito granché, sapeva solo che i suoi compari giacevano malconci stesi a terra, vinti da un bambino che all'apparenza contava non più di quattro anni.

Cercò di dissimulare la sorpresa, e fingendo indifferenza si ricompose, mostrandosi ancora più aggressivo: "se speri di passarla liscia, hai fatto male i tuoi conti marmocchio!"

Senza esitare, Aiolia lo guardò dritto negli occhi, avanzando di qualche passo nella sua direzione. Un piccolo Leone pronto a sferrare un altro, micidiale, attacco.

"Non intendo usare la mia vera forza contro di te, quindi restituiscimi quello che mi hai rubato!"

"Se ci tieni tanto, vienitela a prendere!", si affrettò a rispondere l'altro, nascondendo bene la scossa di paura che lo sguardo ferino con cui Aiolia lo puntava gli aveva trasmesso; poi gli si avvicinò a sua volta, tendendo verso di lui la mano dalla quale fuoriusciva una strascia di stoffa. Ma non appena il bambino quasi stava per riprendersi il suo prezioso dono, il bulletto con un gesto fulmineo cambiò braccio e con l'arto libero lo afferrò per il polso, piantandogli senza troppi complimenti una ginocchiata in pieno petto.

"Ah ah! Credevi fosse così facile?!"

Aiolia si piegò in due dal dolore cadendo inerme ai piedi del ragazzone, che era già pronto al colpo di grazia, una mano sospesa a mezz'aria chiusa a pugno per colpirlo ancora. Il piccolo serrò gli occhi, incapace di rialzarsi per il dolore e dunque di difendersi.

"Ehi! Di che cavolo t'impicci tu!"

Alzando faticosamente lo sguardo verso l'alto, Aiolia vide una mano stretta intorno al polso del suo avversario.

"Prendersela con un bambino così piccolo è da vigliacchi", la voce familiare del giovane risuonò ferma, paurosamente severa, mentre fissava dritto negli occhi il bulletto che parve all'istante aver perduto ogni boria, "ma maltrattare mio fratello è da stupidi!"

Aiolos aumentò la forza della sua presa, tanto che l'altro per tutta risposta iniziò a sbraitare dal dolore, imprecando contro il nuovo arrivato e la sua intromissione.

Aiolia, ancora a terra, sollevato dall'arrivo del maestro, si ritrovò quasi contento del fatto che quello sbruffone non potesse avvertire l'aura minacciosa sprigionata dal cosmo di Aiolos. Se ne stupì lui stesso, che fino ad allora non aveva mai avvertito una tale rabbia nella sempre pacifica energia astrale del Sagittario.

Tuttavia, seppure l'altro non possedeva la capacità di avvertire un cosmo, gli bastò lo sguardo minaccioso del giovane santo, e quella specie di forte scarica elettrica che da lui sprigionava, a fargli comprendere che il nuovo arrivato non era pane per i suoi denti.

"Ora vattene" intimò l'Arciere, lasciando infine la presa.

Incespicando sui suoi stessi piedi, il bulletto indietreggiò fino a crollare addosso ai suoi amici, che avevano osservato tutta la scena tra l'incredulo e l'ammirato, e ora raccattavano i pezzi pronti a svignarsela il più lontano possibile.

"E badate a che io non venga a sapervi ancora a maltrattare bambini indifesi!"

Questa volta il giovane santo si rivolse anche agli altri monelli, e bastò il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e lo sguardo poco amichevole che su di loro saettò a far trasalire il gruppetto di furbacchioni, che senza farselo ripetere una seconda volta se ne corsero via lesti, evitando anche solo di voltarsi indietro a dare un'ultima occhiata a quei due tipi tanto strani.

Una volta rimasti da soli, Aiolos si accertò delle condizioni del fratello.

"Tutto bene?" chiese, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. Il tono della voce era tornato quello solito, dolce e affettuoso come lui lo conosceva; Aiolia se ne stava, però, zitto e con lo sguardo ben piantato a terra. Si aspettava una bella sgridata dall'altro per la sua imprudenza.

"Mi…mi disp..dispiace" balbettò.

"Sono fiero di te, fratellino!", lo sorprese invece Aiolos, mentre lo ripuliva dalla polvere. Il bambino prese a fissarlo con gli occhioni azzurri sgranati, pieni di stupore e attesa.

"Ho osservato tutta la scena da lontano. Hai affrontato dei ragazzi più grandi di te senza ricorrere alla tua vera forza. E hai tenuto testa anche a quello sbruffone senza temerlo. Sei stato bravo!", e scompigliò con un'energica carezza i folti riccioli dorati del bambino, che a fatica razionalizzava le emozioni di cui si sentiva preda in quel momento.

"Anche se ti ho sempre detto che non devi mai abbassare la guardia, né tanto meno fidarti così ingenuamente del tuo avversario!"

Aiolia lo ascoltava sempre più incredulo.

"Ora però devi dirmi che ci fai fuori dal Santuario senza il mio permesso, fratellino."

"Io dovevo… dovevo comprare una cosa!"

"Comprare?"

"Sì, ho chiesto al Grande Sacerdote il permesso di poter venire al villaggio, perché dovevo comprare una cosa importante!", fu la spiegazione convinta del piccolo.

"Aiolia, non capisco. Hai disturbato il Sommo per quale sciocchezza? Potevi dire a me di cosa avevi bisogno."

"No!" ribatté il bambino scuotendo vigorosamente il capo, "dovevo comprarlo io! È importante!"

"E che cosa sarebbe questa cosa tanto importante da spingerti a mentirmi?"

Solo allora Aiolia si accorse che non aveva più recuperato né quello che restava del sacchetto né tanto meno il suo contenuto. Si guardò intorno, scorgendo in terra poco distante, un pezzettino di stoffa rossa emergere tra i resti sparsi dell'involucro di carta.

"Eccola lì!"

Disse, precipitandosi subito a riprendere il suo piccolo dono.

"Posso vedere di cosa si tratta?"

Chiese Aiolos, avvicinandosi.

Aiolia, recuperato quello per cui si era tanto battuto pochi istanti prima, rimase poco distante dal fratello; si voltò verso di lui, ma tenne ben nascoste le manine dietro la schiena.

"Prima chiudi gli occhi!"

"Perché?"

"Dai chiudi gli occhi! È una sorpresa!"

Aiolos, paziente, ubbidì; chiuse gli occhi e attese che il fratello rendesse più chiaro tutto quel suo fare misterioso. Nel frattempo Aiolia, diede un'ultima occhiata alla stoffa dalla quale tolse via pochi granelli di polvere e frammenti di carta colorata. Poi avvicinandosi al suo maestro, allungò le mani verso di lui.

"Puoi aprirli ora!"

"Mh?"

Nel palmo delle manine di Aiolia c'era una fascia di semplice stoffa rossa.

"Questa…?"

"È per te fratello!"

"Per me?"

"È il mio regalo per il tuo compleanno!"

"Aiolia…"

"Io… io volevo regalarti qualcosa di più bello e prezioso, ma non avevo tanti soldi. Ho potuto prendere solo questa fascia."

Aiolos avvicinò una mano sfiorando appena quelle del fratellino; poi prese il suo regalo e lo osservò, con tenerezza.

"È bellissima!"

"Dici davvero?"

Aiolia lo vide portarsi la fascia alla fronte. Con una mano scostò la frangia corposa e una volta appoggiata la stoffa sulla pelle su cui pochi istanti dopo ricaddero i riccioli di miele del Sagittario, Aiolos la legò salda dietro la testa.

"Allora, come mi sta?", chiese al piccolo Leo, che se ne stava ancora in silenzio, osservando incerto il volto del fratello più grande.

"Ti piace davvero?"

"È un regalo stupendo, fratellino. Grazie!"

Al suono di quelle parole, Aiolia scacciò via ogni esitazione e dimentico di ogni altra cosa, del dolore che ancora gli bruciava il petto, della fatica, della tensione e della paura, gli si tuffò fra le braccia, riversando sul giovane tutta la sua gioia; l'altro lo accolse, stringendolo forte a sé.

"Questa fascia sarà il mio portafortuna, non la toglierò mai!"

Il volto del bambino, ancora nascosto contro al petto caldo del fratello, s'illuminò dello stesso sorriso che si era acceso sul viso dell'Arciere.

"Buon compleanno, Aiolos" sussurrò al suo orecchio, Aiolia.

Tenendolo saldamente fra le sue braccia, Aiolos s'incamminò col fratello verso il Santuario.

_Questa fascia sarà il mio portafortuna, non la toglierò mai._

Aiolia sciolse il pugno. Serrava stretta nel palmo della sua mano la fascia che era stata di Aiolos.

"Mi ha mentito..." la voce gli tremava, e la pioggia che andava scemando non poteva più nascondere le lacrime amare che solcavano il suo viso "…mi aveva promesso che non l'avrebbe mai tolta."

E tutto il peso degli anni passati, riversato sulle spalle del bambino prima e del giovane poi, tutto quel peso sostenuto con fierezza e senza mai compiangersi, ora si face sentire come mai prima. Ed Aiolia crollò, in ginocchio innanzi alla fanciulla, alla dea a cui era sempre stato fedele. Come Aiolos.

La dea per cui lui aveva sacrificato la vita.

"Mi ha mentito... aveva promesso…"continuava a ripetere a se stesso, ai suoi ricordi, stringendo forte, ancora più forte di prima, la fascia nella sua mano.

"Aiolia"

La fanciulla si piegò sulle ginocchia, senza curarsi del fango che imbrattò la sua candida veste bianca, per ritrovare nell'altro lo sguardo nobile che ben conosceva. Prese la mano nella quale Aiolia stringeva il ricordo del fratello, fra le sue. Mani delicate di fanciulla, ma che sapevano però trasmettere tutta la forza di un cosmo superbo ed immenso. Mani di fanciulla, e di dea.

"Aiolos sapeva bene che mai più avrebbe potuto far ritorno al Santuario. E sapeva bene che tu non avresti mai trovato conforto alcuno, nemmeno dopo aver conosciuto la verità. Soprattutto dopo averla conosciuta."

Il giovane sollevò appena il capo, e i suoi occhi azzurri, umidi di lacrime e pioggia, si levarono ad incontrare in fine quelli della dea, e della fanciulla.

"È per questo che Aiolos ha voluto che tu avessi questa fascia, perché la considerava una parte importante di sé."

Una semplice verità, che il dolore gli nascondeva come dietro ad un velo spesso e crudele, e che la sua dea ora svelava con straordinaria chiarezza, stringendo forte, fortissimo fra le sue la mano del giovane santo.

"Ora, Aiolos è tornato a casa."

E nel cosmo divino della dea, Aiolia sentì quello mai spento di Aiolos.

Era davvero tornato a casa, era di nuovo accanto a lui.

Le nubi grigie, svuotate ormai del loro carico di pioggia, andavano diradandosi, e un timido sole reclamava il suo giusto spazio in un cielo ancora troppo scuro.


End file.
